


Haydee and Albert get a new brother

by plato_rocks



Series: Count of Monte Cristo reunions [3]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Feels kinda sexy though, Gen, Physical Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: Benedetto (aka Andrea Cavalcanti) is a reformed man. He has been sobered by his time in prison and has let go of his past criminal life. Edmond Dantes has brought him back home to give him a second chance as Albert and Haydee's adopted brother.This story follows after "Brother and Sister" in this series, where we saw Albert and Haydee's reunion.
Relationships: Benedetto and Albert de Morcerf, Benedetto and Haydee, Benedetto/Albert de Morcerf, Benedetto/Haydee, Haydée & Albert de Morcerf, Haydée/Albert de Morcerf
Series: Count of Monte Cristo reunions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958662
Kudos: 1





	Haydee and Albert get a new brother

**Author's Note:**

> All intimacy between the characters is platonic, with no sexual feelings involved. Yes there is a lot of kissing and cuddling...feel free to interpret it however you want. This is only fanfiction, haha. I really love these characters in the original Count of Monte Cristo novel and wanted to see some sort of large reunion with forgiveness and love at the end.

_Context: Edmond Dantes (now "Papa" to Albert, Haydee and Benedetto) has brought Benedetto (now a reformed man) home and introduced him to Albert and Haydee, his new siblings._

And then Benedetto kissed Haydee. It was simple, passionate, and sublimely intoxicating. Benedetto folded her in his arms. This was his own darling sister, about whom Papa had told him so much. He had never kissed a girl before. He marvelled at the softness of her lips, the tenderness of her skin. The way she melted into him was magical. The way her body seemed to mould itself to his, the way her eyes invitingly glistened when he took her face in his hands.

Haydee was in heaven. An angel was kissing her, she felt. He was a heavenly blossom scattering its fragrance over the earth. She had just met him, but she knew she belonged to him for eternity. Power, safety and comfort enveloped her. The way he kissed her…the gentle rawness of it sent warm tingles through her body. He left no stone unturned when he locked lips with her. His tongue danced in her mouth, moistened her lips with soft strokes and left her longing for more. The way he held her to him…she was home, she was meant to be here forever in his bosom. She leaned into him, surrendering to him with love and pleasure. He was so bold and fresh and straightforward in his fraternal lovemaking…no hesitation or timidity at all was to be found in his manner. She ran her fingers through his fine light hair and rubbed noses with him. His smile was so enticing as he gently kissed the corner of her mouth and pressed his cheek to hers. She broke away from him reluctantly to give Papa a chance to show him around the house. She could not wait to get her new brother in bed, to be his baby doll!

Albert smiled with delight upon seeing his sister receive his new brother so readily. He couldn’t wait for their fun rivalries over who could please Haydee the most! That first night, Benedetto slept in Papa’s bed so the children had to patiently await their turn. The next evening, Haydee went out to buy some things and upon returning went to her apartment to change back into her home clothes. She had told Myrto and her other maids to grant Benedetto open access to her rooms. A minute after she went in, Benedetto came looking for her and was told by a maid that she had just returned. He strutted straight in to see his sister. His breath stopped as his eyes beheld the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A goddess, no less, her ebony hair tumbling over her fair shoulders, her slender neck and milk-white breasts giving off an aura of divinity. “Oh, Benedetto!” she cried, hastily grabbing her dress and holding it in front of her. Her natural instinct of modesty made her a bit embarrassed, but that soon disappeared as Benedetto approached her, saying with a sly smile, “Now, why should my own little sister cover up in front of her own brother?” His gaze was so penetrating and sincere that she felt foolish and put aside the dress, and stood in front of her brother in her topless glory. Benedetto devoured the pretty sight greedily with his eyes first before placing his hands on his sister’s shoulders and lowering his face to meet hers. As he kissed her he put his hands on her neck and back, pressing his chest to hers. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back passionately, reveling in taking his lips one a time between hers and gently sucking them. He then laid his palms on her bosom, gently caressing her breasts and lifting them. Holding one breast in each hand, he kissed her lips again. He trailed his lips down her throat to her bosom and filled it with reverent kisses. She sighed with bliss and pressed her breasts to her brother’s cheeks. He pillowed his face in her breasts, delighting in their ethereal softness. He picked her up in his arms like a doll and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he sucked her nipples one at a time, slowly and deeply, as he massaged her frame with his hands. She fell even more in love with him, moaning with pleasure, surrendering in body and soul to his tender caresses, pulling his shirt off, rubbing her face into his hair and neck and holding him tightly in her arms, drawing him into her. His lips and tongue ran over every exposed inch of her skin, exploring and claiming it for his own. He was passionately aggressive yet angelically gentle at the same time. The touch of his firm, yet soft, hands was heavenly! Haydee closed her eyes in bliss as she let Benedetto cuddle and kiss her for a long time. She especially loved it when he sucked and nipped at her little earlobes. Her neck soon bore little teeth marks and a darling little red lovebite. Finally, with a long, juicy smooch on her lips, Benedetto got up, saying with a smirk, “Not bad for a first time, eh, my sweet? Bet Albert wasn’t as good as me his first time!” Haydee giggled and grabbing Benedetto round the neck, pulled him down for a final smooch before getting up herself and pulling on her dress. Benedetto tied it in the back and took her hands to dance with her. He spun her around a few times and picked her up by the waist. Finally, giddy with love and laughter, they came out of Haydee’s room to meet the others for dinner. One look at their flushed faces told Edmond all he needed to know. “Enjoying ourselves?” he teased with a wink. “Yes,” giggled Haydee, giving her new brother a hug. “Albert, it looks like you have some fierce competition!” said his Papa at dinner, casting a glance at Haydee feeding Benedetto off her own plate. “Alas, I knew it!” said Albert in mock-desperation. “I must duel Sir Benedetto now for my sister’s attentions.” 

And what fun it was indeed! When Albert got into bed with Haydee and leaned in to kiss her neck, he saw the little lovebite that Benedetto had given her. His own sweet sister’s beautiful body, claimed by another man! But a man who was his own beloved brother, a man whom he now loved and cherished with his heart and soul, a man whom he himself had enfolded in his bosom and covered with warm kisses! Albert was delighted. He gently placed his mouth on Haydee’s neck over the lovebite and ran his tongue over the reddened spot. “Mmm… what has that naughty Benedetto done to my poor darling?” he asked her with a twinkle in his eye. “Has he been in here?”, he exclaimed, putting his face to Haydee’s breasts and nuzzling them. “Mm-hm”, giggled Haydee. “He has been all over your Haydee, my Albert. He ambushed me right after I came home this evening. I couldn’t help it.” They both giggled and kissed each other some more, until Benedetto himself came in to join them in bed.

“Oh, dear Haydee, I shall rescue you from the clutches of Albert!” he shouted as he tumbled into the bed and threw his arms around her. “Not so fast, Sir Benedetto!” said Albert, wrapping his brother in his arms and pulling him into his lap. Albert ripped off his brother’s clothes and buried his face in his neck, planting one juicy kiss after another. "Albert my love," sighed Benedetto with pleasure, bringing his lips to his brother's. The boys clasped each other in their powerful arms and rolled around on the bed as they mouthed at each other's lips. They pulled Haydee down and covered her with kisses, each striving to outdo the other and bursting into melodious peals of laughter. The boys laid their heads on Haydee's bosom and locked lips with each other, and gazed into each other's eyes. They could hardly believe that not too long ago they had been unwilling rivals for Eugenie's hand!

Albert entwined his fingers in Benedetto's hair and tugged gently. "Prince Andrea Cavalcanti", he teased. "Shut up!", came his brother's sharp reply as he took Albert's face in his palms and massaged the corners of Albert's mouth with his thumbs. "Prince of my heart", he murmured, "Prince of my Haydee's soul, Prince of my Papa's bosom." Benedetto kissed Albert again and turned his head to take Haydee's breast in his mouth, as Albert followed suit with her other breast. Pausing after a delightful minute of caressing and sucking, Benedetto raised his head to plant a wet kiss on Haydee's cheek. "Haydee, how could you not have taken Albert into your bosom the day you first met him? Oh he is too precious to have let gone of!", he said. "I know, I know, my sweet," said Haydee to Benedetto, tenderly caressing Albert's head as he continued to suck on her nipple (oh how she just loved the gentle tickle of his moustache on her breast!). "I wish I had seen through Papa's cunning schemes and jumped into my darling's arms and kissed him to pieces!" She bent down to plant a kiss on Albert's cheek. Benedetto slid behind her and took her in his lap as she pulled Albert into hers so that he faced her and Benedetto. Albert thought to himself how beautiful the sight was of Benedetto's fair head nestled against Haydee's ebony locks, his sharp, manly features mingling with her soft, feminine glow. "I have loved this precious gem since the moment I set my eyes on him", said Haydee as she wound her arms around her Albert and pressed her lips to his. Benedetto plundered his sister's neck, running his tongue over her most sensitive spots. He had only been with her for two days, but he already knew how to delight her. When the three of them had kissed and cuddled and moaned with pleasure to their heart's content, they fell fast asleep in each other's arms and dreamt the sweetest of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this! Please also check out the previous works in this series. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
